Aldegar
Aldegar (Aldegarian: , Aldegār), officially the State of Aldegar (Aldegarian: transl. Keshvar Aldegar), is a nation located on the continent of Seleya, located between the Schismatic Sea to the East and the Aldegar Gulf to the West. Aldegar's northern neighbor is Tukarali, and to the south the country borders Saridan and Mordusia. Aldegar is currently a constitutional monarchy led by the Shah currently Shahrokh II of the Pesuna Dynasty. Aldegar is strategically important due to the Aldegar Canal which allows easier access to Dovani without traveling the length of Seleya. It is widely considered to be one of the most strategically important areas on Terra; throughout Aldegar's history is has been used as a political tool to project Aldegarian influence. Aldegar is widely considered to be a weak economy and a relatively minor political power despite the presence of the Aldegar Canal. Numerous international institutions rank Aldegar as a "semi-failed state" due to a high rate of turnover in its governments and lack of stability. Aldegar has a population of roughly 100 million people as of the most recent census; it's area is of 975,600 km². Geography Aldegar encompasses a wide range of natural formations and climates, from the desert-like southern coast to the snowcapped peaks of the northern mountain range to the plains of the Aldegar Gulf. The climate is mostly equatorial, with alpine and temperate conditions in its mountainous regions. Because of its location at the equator, Aldegar experiences little variation in daylight hours during the course of a yea History Government and politics Aldegar is a presidential dictatorship with State President Davoud Hedayati as its leader. While considered to be a presidential dictatorship, the State has some democratic elements. The president is freely elected by universal suffrage but once elected hold dictatorial powers. The State President is considered to be the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Aldegar which grants him or her ultimate authority over the Aldegarian Armed Forces; authority that previous Heads of States have not been afraid to use. The State President can also dissolve the Consultative Assembly and has the authority to veto any law that comes by the Assembly. The government of Aldegar is lead by the Prime Minister of Aldegar (Aldegarian language: Ra'is-e Jomhur), formerly the "President of the Imperial State of Aldegar" who is appointed by the State President and serves at the Presidents behest. Officially the Prime Minister chairs the Council of Ministers and the Presidential Council. The State President appoints a Court Minister (Aldegarian: Vazir ye-Divan) which is the presidents direct representative to the government and is charged with overseeing both the President and the Consultative Assembly; rarely do they intervene directly. The State President is however seen as above all these layers of government and acts as both HoS and HoG of the State. The State President his words are seen as final. The National Consultative Assembly is the 625 member unicameral legislature of the State of Aldegar, it is lead by the Speaker of the National Consultative Assembly who is assisted by two direct deputies: First Deputy Speaker and the Second Deputy Speaker. Universal suffrage is extended to all citizens of Aldegar with the exceptions of convicted felons who are not permitted to vote in general elections but may be involved within party politics as per current Aldegarian election law. The Guardian Council is responsible for the oversight of all candidates in national and provincial elections, county and municipal elections have far more lax standards but are still under the purview of the Guardian Council. Mayors are not directly elected and are instead directly appointed by the State President. The Aldegarian Elections Commission is responsible for the operations related to elections. The judiciary in Aldegar is lead by the Supreme Court of Aldegar is the highest court in Aldegar, it is comprised of 11 judges (including the Chief Justice) who are appointed by the State President. The Supreme Court is responsible for all matters pertaining to the Constitution of the State of Aldegar. A component of the Supreme Court known as the Supreme Appellate Court handles matters of appeals for civil and criminal matters, it is the highest appeals court and is likewise appointed by the State President. The State Ministry of Justice is responsible for appoint all national, provincial, county and municipal judges outside of superior authority courts but the State President may appoint these judges him or herself aswell. Politics and elections Aldegar, as of February 4645 is a one-party state dominated by the National People's Unity Party. Aldegar has had a long history of multi-party states; however it has also contributed to a high rate of turnover in governments and is responsible for the overall instability of the nation. The State President is responsible for determining which parties may or may not participate in elections. The State President may also use his or her presidential decrees to ban political parties. Administrative divisions In Aldegar the first level of sub-national divisions are the Provinces (Aldegarian: Walīyat) which are headed by Presidentially appointed (and Guardian Council approved) provincial Governors. Provincial Governors are responsible for the implementation of national law, maintain constitutional law and order as well as adherent firmly to the Yazdi faith. The head of state or the Guardian Council may remove a provincial governor as they see fit. Provincial government organization and operations are at the will of the provincial governor in accordance with the State Ministry of the Interior and other national laws and Provincial legislatures are to have a set amount of members as per national election law, they are subject to changes by the head of state and the Guardian Council. Beneath the Provinces are counties and their governments are to be organized underneath provinces and their composition and organization will be handled by the Ministry of the Interior and Provincial governments. Counties have elected councils. Armed forces and law enforcement Military The Armed Forces of Aldegar alternatively known as the Aldegarian Armed Forces is the name of the armed forces of Aldegar. The Aldegarian military is a defense force consisting of the National Aldegarian Defense Force, the Aldegarian National Navy, and the National Aldegarian Airforce. The National Armed Forces of Aldegar are under the authority of the Aldegarian State Ministry of Defense who has command and control but ultimate authority rests with the State President who is the Commander-in-Chief. The People's National Guard serves as an entirely independent branch of the Aldegarian military apparatus and is responsible for helping in emergency situations but works closely with the Aldegarian Armed Forces to maintain continuity in military operations. Domestic Intelligence is handled by the Service for State Protection while Foreign intelligence is the responsibility of the Aldegarian Foreign Service for Intelligence. There is also a internal security force to protect the state, government, president and serve at the will of the president which is the National Service for Civil Defense. The NSCD works closely together with the SSP. Law enforcement The Ministry of the Interior is responsible for all police and law enforcement within Aldegar. The Ministry of the Interior maintains two distinct forces, the Government Gendarmerie which is responsible for rural and primary law enforcement functions outside of major cities. The municipal police, known as the Shahrbani, are responsible for law enforcement duties within larger cities. The Commander of Aldegarian Law Enforcement is the overall leader of law enforcement in Aldegar and is responsible to the Ministry of the Interior. The Government Gendarmerie and the Shahrbani have numerous specialized units attached to it. The Government Gendarmerie, also known as the State Gendarmerie, are responsible for a wide variety of specialized duties. The Government Gendarmerie maintain the primary specialized units while the Municipal Police maintain mirror components of certain units as long as they apply to their area of operation. Specialized components of the Government Gendarmerie and Municipal Police are as follows: *Criminal Police *Traffic and Highway Police *Intelligence and Security Police *Border Guard Command *Diplomatic Police *Criminal Investigation Police *Cyber Police *Anti-Narcotics Police *Immigration and Passport Police *Special Unit Command *Center for Strategic Studies of Aldegarian Law Enforcement *University of Aldegarian Law Enforcement Demographics and culture Economy Aldegar has a relatively large economy, moderately high standard of living and a powerful currency, the Crown. There is heavy government interference in the economy largely through indicative planning, public ownership of strategic economic interests and protectionist trade policies.The economy is a mixture of state owned oil, Canal related trade, shipbuilding, shipping, defence industry and other large enterprises, tourism, village agriculture, and small-scale private trading and service ventures. Government spending is high at just over 40% of GDP for the central government. Debt is also high at 85% of GDP. Aldegar's economic infrastructure has been improving steadily over the past decades but continues to be affected by inflation and unemployment. Widespread corruption is another issue that plagues the Aldegarian economy. Aldegar Airways (Aldegarian: transl. Havâpeymâye Aldegar) is the flag carrier of Aldegar. Aldegar Airways operates scheduled services in and out of its hubs and its central location in Pāytakht-e Aldegār International Airport. It operates as the largest airline company within Aldegar; it is also mostly owned by the Government of Aldegar, namely the Ministry of Transportation and Infrastructure. Gallery File:AldegarFlag4446.jpg|Flag of the State of Aldegar File:AldegarianCivilEnsign.png|Aldegarian Civil Ensign File:AldegarianCoatofArms.png|Coat of Arms of the Imperial State of Aldegar File: Category:Aldegar Category:Countries Category:Seleya